mother and child reunion
by blackheart16
Summary: woody the cowboy doll has always had a secret: before becoming andy's toy, he was once himself a human child. a doll enters andy's room looking exactly like woody. is this a mother and child reunion? toy story is a copyright of disney and pixar. enjoy
1. my newborn baby

Chapter 1:Baby hood

A young mother with long brown hair sat in a rocking chair, holding a small bundle in a blue blanket. The blanket wailied, and the mother held her child saying "hush now, little one." The baby still wailed a little, but a bit quieter this time. The mother took a small bottle filled with baby formula and fed the newborn. It suckled on the bottle quietly. The mother smiled down at her son. "good, little one, drink your milk." The baby soon finished, and giggled to it's mother. It's small arms waved at her. "mama." It said, giggling. Inside the bundle was a small baby boy with brown hair and brown eyes. It had small hands and tiny fingers. It's feet kicked inside the bundle, wanting to walk, but it was only a year old. The child was the woman's first born. She had a late husband that passed away shortly after the baby was born.

That young babies name was woody.

**So everyone like it so far? I DON'T OWN WOODY, DISNEY/PIXAR DOES. Plz leave a nice comment on how you liked the story so far thx :DD.**


	2. 3 year olds, butterflies and playgrounds

Chapter 2: 3 year olds and butterflies and playgrounds

"Woody dear, please slow down, you might get hurt." Young namini warned her son. "But mommy, I wanna chase the butterfly." The toddler clutched a small stuffed horse that he named bullseye. Woody smiled playfully as he chased the large butterfly. He had wanted to keep it as a pet, but his mother said that the butterfly wouldn't like it too much, so Woody decided to just run after it. The butterfly flew off, and woody pouted but walked over to the playground. He climbed onto a swing and called to his mother. "mommy mommy, push me push me!" he called while bouncing excitedly in the swing. "ok ok deary im coming." She strolled over and lightly pushed her son on the swing. He giggled and exclaimed "whee! Faster faster!" and laughed some more.

Later on that night, she was helping woody get into his pajama's and getting him ready for bed. He said to his mom "mommy, remember I start preschool tomorrow." He said happily. "that's right." She said as she tucked him into bed. "goodnight sweetie." And she kissed his forehead and turned out the light, and woody fell asleep, dreaming of all the fun he would have at preschool.

**Chapter 2 is done! Yay! Once again *inhales* WOODY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, ONLY NAMINI-CHAN, WOODY BELONGS TO PIXAR AND DISNEY! Write reviews!!**


	3. the dissaperance of

Chapter 3: 2 years later, the dissaperance…

5 year old woody skipped along the sidewalk, going to his first day of kindergarten. He was so exited to be going to his first day of school. Soon he would learn to read and write, just like all young kids do. But unbeknownst to woody, something very tragic was about to happen today. Once he arrived in the little playground by the kindergarten, he saw a small group of kids playing in the sandbox. "can I play with you guys?" woody asked shyly. That was one of woody's many weaknesses, he was always shy. "ok. My names benny, this is Jamie, and this is alica." Benny, one of the new kids, pointed to each child, including himself. "I wonder what kindergartens gonna be like." Jamie wondered outloud. He pulled on his little overall leg and looked nervous. "it's ok Jamie, im sure it'll be fun." Woody tried to be positive, but Jamie was right, mabey kindergarten would be really scary. The little school bell rang, and the kids started to head inside, when something caught woody's eye, a small black hole was near the slide on the left side of the playground. He slowly walked over to it, and his new friends followed.

A couple of miles away, woody's mother, namini, was driving to the kindergarten to bring woody his lunch box, which he had forgotten because of all the excitement of the morning. She slowly pulled up towards the entrance of the kindergarten, and was about to enter, when she hear a teacher call "has anyone seen woody, Jamie, alica, and benny?" namini gasped, and ran to see where woody had gone.

Back at the little hole, woody, benny, alica, and Jamie sat down, trying to look inside it. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared from the hole. Woody screamed "ahh! It's got mee!" the kids all looked to see woody slowly being pulled down the hole. "woody!!" a woman's voice screamed in terror.

Namini saw woody being pulled down the hole and tried her very best to get him out, but the force was too strong for her, and she flew backward, and before anyone could blink, the only think left was a tiny cowboy hat. Woody was gone. Namini wept loudly.

That night, the little town came together to find out where the little boy was, but no luck. A policemen had told namini that her son was probably dead. She cried and cried.

Meanwhile, a cowboy doll sat on a self, awaiting an owner. That doll looked somewhat confused but yet knew what was going on. A small toddler boy saw the doll and grabbed it. "mommy mommy! Can I have him?" the little boy pleaded. "yes andy. You can."

That was the day woody became andys favorite toy.

**Like it so far? Next chappie woody's mom is also a small doll and they have a mother and child reunion (hence the name) sorry it took so long. My grandma died and I took a break from writing. Next chappie coming soon!**


End file.
